Drama
by Unhealthy-Addiction
Summary: Bella and Edward have moved away from the rest of the cullens with their twin daughters Lyra and Emily. Will Lyra find the love of her life like her dad? R&R to find out! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...this is basically sumat i just started..i wana c wot yu guys think of it! now my last story got over 400 hits..but only 5 (5!!) reveiws! so please please reveiw for me! **

**cheers **

**Lucie x**

I took a deep breath and glanced at my sister before getting out of my truck. It was the same one my mother had used when she first started at Fork High. I tossed my chocolate brown, waist length hair over my shoulder and began to walk towards the main office. When we got there, we had to queue up behind a tall male. He was too…manly to be called a boy, but to young to be called a man. When he had finished he turned and gave me a gorgeous smile before smoothly exiting the room. Oh my god he was gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist looked at us expectantly.

"Yes, my name is Lyra Cullen and this is my sister, Emily Cullen." Her face lit up in recognition. As my aunt had said, everyone was very excited about our arrival.

"Well, if you just fill in this form…"

When we had finished at the reception I said goodbye to Emily and wandered towards my first class. Room 56. As I entered, I noticed the only seat left was the one next to the gorgeous boy I had seen minutes ago. Here we go, I thought as I handed the teacher the slip id been given and went to sit down.

The lesson was English. I loved this subject so I tried to concentrate, but as I was sat next to him it was kind of hard. There was a small, silent electric feeling that seemed to radiate from his skin. At the end of the lesson, he gave me another one of his perfect smiles before leaving the room as silently as before. I had to stand a minute before I could compose myself enough to go in search of my sister.

* * *

"Emily!" She was stood talking to a boy who at first glance was pretty fit, but as I got closer he seemed to get a bit creepy.

"Hey Lyra. Did you have a good first day?" I nodded and then pulled her away so we could go home.

"Lyra! I was talking to him. Pretty fit eh?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Pretty fit but I hear he's abit of a creep"

"oh." She looked really disappointed. I tried to feel sorry for her but my mind kept drifting to the gorgeous boy in my English class.

"Lyra! Honey, I found you a drama school!" my mum, Bella Cullen ran down the stairs and pushed a letter into my hand. "Your dad paid your fees of course."

"Dad! I was gonna pay myself in!" I gave him a look before reading the letter. It was from the head teacher of the drama school telling me that I could start on Monday.

"But Dad, the term runs over my birthday." This was a problem. I was going to be turning 18, which also meant me and Emily joining the rest of the family as vampires.

"Well, you can go and come home at half term. After the change you will have all the time in the world to go to any drama school. But I know you wanted to go while you were still human, so, there you go." The look on his face was pained. My dad, the fabulous Edward Cullen wasn't happy about me n Emily turning vampire. He wanted us to stay human, but, you can't help it if there's no stopping it.

"Thanks Dad!" I threw myself into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Careful honey you'll hurt yourself." Mum laughed. "Hadn't you better get packing? Monday is only 3 days away!"

"Mum! You worry to much!" I ran up the stairs and dumped my bag in the bedroom that I shared with Emily.

* * *

It was Sunday night and I still hadn't packed. Now my mum was starting to really worry.

"Right! I'm calling Aunt Alice!"

"No Mum please!" I did love my aunty, but I knew what would happen. She would pack in about 30 seconds and then spend the rest of the night giving me make-overs and restyling my hair. I was still human – I needed sleep.

"Well get packing then!"

* * *

The morning after I was slumped in my dads Volvo on the way to the train station. There I would catch the school train and be headed for my new school.

The journey was full of my mum telling me to be careful, dad laughing at mum and me trying to get some more sleep. I was knackered.

By the time we got to the station I hadn't had any sleep and mum had worked herself up into hysterics.

I finally pulled myself out of her vampire iron grasp and kissed her goodbye. Dad gave me one final hug as I got on the train.

"Have fun." He whispered so that no one else can hear. "I might come visit you before half term" he smiled and walked to where my mother was standing. I waved and turned to find a seat.

I found an empty compartment and sat down, throwing my legs up onto the seat next to me. I laid my head against the glass and tried to go back to sleep.

About half an hour later I heard the door of my compartment slide open.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A velvet voice caused me to look up. It was the boy from my English class. Oh my god he was coming too.

"erm, yes, of course." I stuttered.

"I'm Jack Bradbury." He gave me another one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Lyra Cullen".

**A/N: so then..wot did yu think? leave a reveiw...please? five will b enuff to fund the next chapter :D**

**cheers**

**Lucie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now then, this time i got over 20 hits and only three reveiws! come on people you can do better than tht! im gunna dedicate this chapter to my first three reveiwers..so thank you Ashbadash, SilverAngel1234 and justmaybeilovehim. so people, you know what happens if you reveiw! i will dedicate chapters to the first few reveiwers from now on...pleasepleaseplease **

**enjoy the chapter!**

**Lucie x**

Oh my god. He had an English accent that suited him perfectly. This…fabulous being sat across from me actually seemed interested in what I had to say! I couldn't believe it! He made me tell him everything about myself…I was starting to think he would think me bigheaded…but his questions just had to be answered.

About half way through the train journey I asked him about himself. He went strangely quiet and looked out the window.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Jeez I hope I haven't offended him. I started picking at my nails.

"No, its ok." He gave me a gorgeous smile and then went back to looking out the window. "My dad left when I was four. He moved away to London, to play onstage. Ever since ive wanted to follow in his footsteps." He looked down at his feet. "When he left me and my mum moved about a lot. I've lived in seven different places! But mainly England." He glanced up at me before carrying on. "Every time we move it's because my mum has split up with another boyfriend. Every time she has relationship problems…me and Kieron have to move to another school, another place" he paused. "This time another country"

"Kieron?" I didn't recognise the name.

"My younger brother. He just started at Forks High." He glanced out the window. For the next five minutes, I began to realise that the tension that had first been in the room had softened, now there was a deeper bonding that seemed almost as if we had known each other all our lives. I shook at the thought.

"I know how you feel about moving though. I used to live with my whole family, but things got a little difficult, so we moved. We've been all over though, so ive seen loads of places. I think Europe was the nicest though."

Mistaking my shaking for cold, Jack shook out of his jacket and handed it to me. I pulled it over my shoulders. Oh my god. It smelt gorgeous, a deep musky scent. Hmm he smelled nice. I took a deep breath, savouring the smell. I wanted to remember it.

"Thank you" I smiled at him, wishing for him to smile back. When he did, once again it took my breath away. Gorgeous! I lent back into the seat and closed my eyes.

* * *

After what only seemed like minutes I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Come on sleepyhead, we're here" Jack's voice reminded me of my dads. Like velvet. I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to fight off the fatigue. I yawned and stretched, realising I was still wearing Jacks jacket. I began to shake it off, but he caught my arm and stopped me. I gasped. This was the first time I had been in bodily contact with him.

"Keep it for now. It looks cold outside."

I hugged the jacket over my chest and stepped off the train. The air hit me and I gasped. It was freezing! I was glad my mum had made me pack my winter clothes.

"Are you coming or do you want to walk on your own?" Jack was already half way down the platform. I hurried after him.

"Sorry" he laughed

"Come on then. Lets go see our new school." I jogged after him. He had long legs like uncle Emmett, but I was built like Aunt Alice, so every one of his steps made up about 2 of mine. I was struggeling to keep up. Finally we arrived at a door. It was massive. The dark mahogany wood screamed that this place was rich and expensive for tuition. I wondered how much my dad had had to pay.

* * *

We were surrounded by other teenagers in a large hallway. I looked around for a teacher, or someone to point the way. Then I saw a tiny woman. And she was tiny. Even smaller than me! She had blonde hair that was greying at the roots. She was wearing a kind of uniform that read 'Universal Theatre' ooo this place looked posh.

"Hello everybody!" she may have been small but she definitely knew how to project her voice. "My name is Ms Green, but you can call me Jan. If you would like to follow me this way into the uniform shop, we can find you all some clothes. The cost is covered in your fees, so don't panic! Follow me!"

The crowd trudged after her, chattering loudly. The next room was even bigger than the first. I looked up at the massive ceiling. Wow.

"Lyra?" A tall blonde girl looked down at me.

"Rosalie! What are you doing here?" I looked up at my auntie in amazement. I hadn't seen her since our smaller family had moved away from Carlisle and the rest of them.

"I work here silly. Didn't your dad tell you? I'm the one that got you in!" She gave me a big smile and then looked down at me. "Whose is the jacket?"

"Oh, it's Jacks." I turned around. He was gone. "Jack!" I shouted. I turned back to Rosalie. "Well, I suppose I'll see him later." I frowned. "I wonder why dad didn't tell me you would be here?" I glanced up at her

"If I know Edward, he wouldn't have told you in case you change your mind." She laughed. "Now then! I haven't seen you in ages! How's Bella?"

I frowned. This wasn't like Rosalie. She didn't get on well with my mum, especially after my dad had changed her. Not that I remember what she was like before before my mum was vampire. I was only a baby then. But still, her friendliness confused me. Mind you, I was gonna make the most of it. I smiled at her again when I answered.

"She's good. She's got herself under control now, so we can live places longer."

"Well, your going home after one term aren't you? I think me and Emmett may come stay a few days. I need to talk to your mum. Make amends. I'm sorry Lyra, I feel it was all my fault you moved away."

"Well, I just got here! Can you show me round? We can talk about the family later k?" I didn't want to show my emotional side, which was very embarrassing, infront of this huge crowd.

"Follow me!" She took my hand and dragged me away through the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder…but Jack was still nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: sorry its so short! but still...reveiw reveiw review! 5 again...please?**

**Love you guys!! **

**Lucie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god this place was freaking huge

Oh my god this place was freaking huge!! There were about 40 dorm rooms that were about as big as half our bottom floor in forks! They were so big! Aunt Rosalie walked me round about half of the school, showed me to my dorm, which was insanely huge, and left to get ready for dinner.

I pulled my case onto my new four poster bed and unzipped it. I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned quickly, pulling a muscle in my neck.

"Ouch!" I cursed. Damn human reactions. The giggle had come from 2 girls stood in the doorway. Ah, I thought, 2 of my new room mates. There were 4 beds in the room. I hoped the fourth girl would be nicer than what these two looked like. Girl number 1 had waist length brown hair, just like me, but hers was tied up into a high messy pony with a blue ribbon. The second had shoulder length blonde hair. The look on their face told me they thought they were better than everyone else.

"Hello.." I trailed off.

"Hello! My names Emily and this is Nicki. Whats your name? Girl number 1, or Emily, gave me a friendly smile. Maybe I was wrong about her. She looked kind when she smiled.

"Err my name's Lyra Cullen."

"Oh my god! Are you related to Esme Cullen the interior designer? Oh my god, she, like, designed my bedroom! She's amazing!" Nicki looked at me expectantly.

"Err yeah…she's my aunty." Esme was in fact my grandmother…but having a grandmother who was only about 10 years older than you seemed a bit weird…but then, we are a weird family.

"oh my god that's sooooo cool!" Nicki gushed. The two girls started whispering behind their hands, so I turned my back on them and began to search for my dress.

Five minutes later I walked down to dinner. My dress was black, but short, so it didn't look too dressy. My shoes were black heeled peep toes that made my short legs look much longer. My hair fell straight behind my shoulders, clipped back behind my ears. I carried a small satin clutch bag with a small bow.

As I walked into the dining hall I gasped once again. The ceilings in this place were so high! I spun round, looking up at the ceiling, admiring the beautiful carvings. I spun too fast and slipped, banging into someone.

"Oh gosh im so sorry!" I tripped over my word in a rush to get them out.

"It's ok. Funny how we keep banging into each other" The voice was a rich velvet that made my heart stutter. I glanced up, not wanting to seem to eager. My heart stuttered again when I saw his face.

"Jack!" he was wearing a deep, almost black navy blue tux, with a crisp white

shirt underneath. He looked perfect. He took my hand and led me too the table, where he sat down and began to eat.

After dinner we walked back up to my dorm room so he could get his jumper that I had borrowed earlier. While we had been eating we had been arguing about whether it was better to work on film or theatre. I was arguing for film.

"Come on though Jack! I mean, when you work on film, think of the atmosphere! And theres hardly any pressure and all the crew are always so friendly!"

"Yeah, but when your on stage you can _feel _the audience. You can feel the lights on your face…"

"The sweat breaking out under your arms!" He burst out laughing. He grabbed my waist and started to tickle me. By this time we had made it to my room and as we fell into the room, me shrieking with laughter, a polite but sneering cough interrupted us. Nicki was sat on her bed, in pink pjs, looking really posh and grown up. Me and Jack straightened up.

"Hello Nicki. This is my friend Jack."

"I know who he is. I go out with him stupid." All the nice pretence that had been there earlier in front of Emily was gone. So much for Ms Nicey.

"oh." It threw me. I thought Jack was single. But I suppose with looks like that…well, it was stupid of me to think that. I half ran across the room to my bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Here you are." I held the jacket without looking at him. I felt terrible. After he had taken the jacket I turned my back and began to get ready for bed. I pulled my toothbrush out my bag and turned to the sink, but not before I saw Nicki kiss him goodnight and push him out the door. I washed my face quickly, hoping she wouldn't think my cheeks were wet from tears.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Nicki gave me an icy glare before getting into bed and pulling the curtains around her four poster.


End file.
